


The death of an ideology

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, but also kinda suicide, but its not sex, im did this instead of pay attention in art class, this is very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murder In The Woods but I dial the homoerotic knob to extreme
Relationships: Authright/Authleft, authunity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The death of an ideology

He was so fucking sick and tired of feeling nothing.

He felt something ominous, chilling, that crept up your spine and held your ribs in a death grip. Nothing was worse than the emptiness. Nothing was worse than the loneliness.

Being the scapegoat of every neoliberal wasn't exactly ego-fuel, but lately it had been getting so much worse. He could escape other's judgement. He couldn't escape his own.

(Oh fuck he's coming oh fuck)

The beaming moonlight dully reflected off of his blade as if teasing him. Tankie sunk the steel into a tree nearby, which sunk with a haunting thump. 

He frantically patted the waistband of his pants, which housed a small pistol. Just big enough- and maybe just long enough- to splatter the communist's skull against the frigid grasses that grew in the wood.

"F-fucking hell, Nazi, j-just come out. I- j-just vant to talk," he purred, voice shaking in moral contradiction. His voice rang a little behind the fascist's left. 

Every rational, calculated nerve in my body begged him not to. He wasn't going to do anything but put him out of this miserable fucking existence. Unfortunately, there was nothing he wanted more than to see the Tankie. At least... he'd look more innocent in a case file, murdered by a psychopathic, mentally deranged man with no intentions except to fling him off of the face of this Earth.

It wasn't quite that simple.

Not every part of his body was human. Cold, blue blood coursed through his body, casting dramatic shadows over guilty optimism. But often he bled...

The Tankie would have no trouble ridding the world of him.

The thump of his blade fell closer to him. He felt the vibrations of the cold steel ring in his ears. "Shit," Authright whispered.

(Oh shit oh fuck)

"Nazi," he smiled. Authright could see his cold and unforgiving smile shine. "So glad I-" Tankie dragged his finger across the edge- "Found you."

"Goddamn it, Tankie," his breath shuddered. The cold caress of tree bark hit his back. "Just... do it already. Make it quick."

Tankie took a moment to consider while he moved closer to him. "Mhm, but how would I live with that on my conscience?" he grinned. "Killing... Nazi. You struck fear into the hearts of men. And I am the one who gets to take your life." He gently purred, pressing his knife into the bark just inches next to the Nazi's skull.

He had my pistol. He'd be okay. But God, he didn't want him to move. 

The commie dramatically pinned him to the tree with his hands and his hips, sending a similar prickling up his spine. "Ffffffffuck!"

"Oh, you like this, don't you? Do you remember all the times you called me a degenerate?" His left hand creeped up to Authright's neck, pushing his thumb into his throat. "And now... Anyone could see. Do you know how many drunk teenagers come here at night? They could see my hands on your neck, and I can feel... "

"S-s-shut up, Tankie," he let out with a slight smile.

Tankie pulled his blade out from the wood, moving it closer... and closer to Nazi's neck.

"Mhm," a knot tangled in his throat, making a funny sound. 

"Oh, you like that, huh?" he laughed. Every nerve that the icy steel touched sent chills throughout his entire body. 

Tankie started unbuttoning the other man's shirt. "Y-y-you," Nazi choked. He hadn't been able to choke out words since the onslaught began. 

He laughed. Tankie had never seen the other man like this, submitting at every command and moaning at every touch.

"Pants," he giggled. Tankie had never heard him giggle before. Tankie reached for his hair, pushing his skull back into the tree. "Since when do you get to push me around, brat?" he whispered, staring down his lips. "Someone ought to put you in your place."

He pushed the knife into the Nazi's neck, watching blood trickle down his skin. Authright strangely liked the feeling, pain tickling the most sensitive parts of his unfortunate physical form. "H-h-h," his breath shuddered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tankie laughed.

Authright liked a challenge. "Make me."

Tankie leaned in to kiss him, biting the other man's lip. Something between a yell and a moan escaped the Nazi's mouth, the loudest noise made since the encounter began. "You stupid fucking communist, my pants are gonna break." He took the other man's hand, guiding it past his waistband...

(Where's his gun where's the gun where's the gun)

Tankie gently touched the bulge in the other man's pants, retrieving the weapon that Authright didn't know he could see. 

"Mm, since when do we keep secrets Nazi? You were gonna take me out with this, weren't you?" He pushed the barrel of the gun into Authright's cheek. "Y-you think I'm afraid to die? I fucking hate myself. You'd be doing the world a favor."

Tankie moved his other arm to push the other man's neck against the frigid bark. "And you act confident all the time? Do you know what a fucking fraud you are? I'm about to murder you and you can't keep your dick in your pants." Authright whimpered, shaking at gunpoint. He moved his hand on top of the communists, fiddling with the trigger of the gun. 

Tankie stared in shock.

Bam.

The man in his clutches went limp, falling forward against the impact of the bullet.

"F-f-fuck," he whispered. He's really dead. Tankie supported him upright, hands lifting him by the back. The Nazi looked so pretty against the dim glow of the sun that was emerging over the horizon.

Speaking of which, he'd have to bury him fast.

His stomach churned with every flip of soil. This was where he would lay for the rest of eternity...

No. There had to be another way.

Even though Tankie had every intention to kill him, his mind was swimming with guilt, which settled down his esophagus and plopped in the pit of his stomach.

He picked up the heavy body and swung it into the back of his red pickup.

Putting the car into drive.

Trees rapidly began to disappear as he drove by, stoically applauding him for his decision. He was going to do the right thing.

The red pickup pulled into the parking lot of a lonely police station.

He dragged his feet up to the front door.

Followed by two short knocks.


End file.
